Happy Fro-xmas!
by MissJD
Summary: UA. La familia de Elsa y Ana van a pasar la Navidad con los abuelos; pero irán en carro hacía donde ellos viven y tendrán que aguantar las ocurrencias de su hermano de en medio, Olaf. Además, este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction.


**¡Hooooooooooooola! :D Pues, aquí de regreso para Navidad... Milagros... Milagros por todos lados, no había intentado escribir sobre Frozen, así que... tratenme bien, por favor. **

**Disclaimer: Es Universo Alternativo, claro. Los personajes de Frozen NO me pertenecen. Además, este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos Fanfiction (así que, primero, me he emocionado mucho porque me tomaron en cuenta, gracias es la primera vez que me invitan :3 ; segundo, m**e siento halagada. *se arregla su blusa* :3 jajajajaja;** tercero, uhm... me temo que no hay tercero xD ).**

**Bien, como los padres de Elsa y Ana solo fueron nombrados como "Rey y Reina de Arendelle", le he puesto nombre, Louis y Kate (sí, como los Duques de Cambridge :3 ). William, será el abuelo y Sofia, la abuela.  
**

**Espero les guste, enjoy it!**

* * *

\- Papá, dile a Ana que baje. —_decía Elsa, ya de dieciocho años, suspirando exasperadamente, quién esperaba en la camioneta de la familia. Su padre la ve en el retrovisor delantero, abre la puerta y se baja para ir a traer a Ana, quién seguía en la casa._

\- Ana. Hija. Te estamos esperando _—dijo, Louis al entrar a la casa._

\- Sí, papá. Ya voy. _—mientras venía por las escaleras— _Sven no quería comer. _—refiriéndose a su hámster, que se lo había regalado Kristoff, uno de sus pretendientes, hace unos meses.  
_

\- Bien. _—la abrazo— _Vamos, cariño.

**...**

\- Yo pienso que... _—fue interrumpido._

\- ¡Olaf! _—dijo Elsa, quien estaba completamente aburrida porque habían esperado a su hermana menor por más de 20 minutos en el auto, y su hermano del medio, que no paraba de hablar en el camino. Se giro hacía su derecha, para verlo—_ Me alegra que tus clases de química te parezcan formidables; pero, ¿por qué tenemos que escuchar lo mismo en todo el camino?

\- No exageres, Elsa. _—le responde Anna, que estaba al otro lado, mientras Olaf en medio, del sillón trasero— _Él solo está intentando que no nos aburramos en el viaje. Ya sabes cuán lejos viven los abuelos. _—fue comprensiva. Elsa volvió a suspirar. Sus padres, solo cruzaron miradas._

\- Olaf... _—esta vez, fue Kate la que hablo— _¿podrías... por favor... _—giro en el sillón para verlo— _solo jugar en tu iPad? _—él asintió._

\- Gracias. _—se escuchó que decía Elsa, levantando ambas manos.—_ Ana... _—mientras veía hacía la carretera, de su lado izquierdo— _¿hablaste con Kristoff?

\- Sí. _—cortante, ya que el tema le incómodaba, o mejor dicho, se sonrojaba con solo escuchar el nombre del chico.  
_

\- Solo a él se le pasa por la mente querer venir con nosotros, ¿cómo por qué? _—hacía acto de presencia, nuevamente, Olaf; aun cuando su vista permanecía en su iPad. Luego, vió a su cómplice, Elsa, ella hizo lo mismo y se rieron. Pues, ellos sabían que él era un pretendiente de Ana y que por eso quería pasar Navidad con ellos, exactamente, con ella.  
_

\- Bueno, no es malo que sus amigos quieran compartir con ella, en estas fechas. Además, yo hablé con la mamá de Kristoff explicándole que no estaríamos en Arendelle; sino que iríamos a Oslo, con mis padres. _—dijo su mamá, aunque lo sospechaba, por cómo se veía Kristoff a su hija menor. _

\- Sin embargo _—habló su papá— _nada como pasar en familia. _—un tanto celoso, pues, los chicos ya empezaban a fijarse en ella y para él, seguía siendo su pequeña. Ana estiró su mano para golpear la cabeza de Elsa, por la pregunta que hizo hace minutos._

\- ¡Heey! _—viendo a Ana— _No fuí yo la que no le dió permiso a tu novio de pasar la Navidad con los abuelos. _—__dijo molesta, por la actitud que había hecho Ana. Sacándole la lengua._

\- Elsa _—le reprendió Louis— _No molestes a tu hermana _—mirándola por el retrovisor._

\- Pero... _—abrió su boca en "o"— _ha sido ella la que me golpeó.

\- Yo también sentí que algo paso por detrás d... _—no pudo terminar porque recibió un codazo por parte de Ana. Porque ella estaba un poco enfadada, pues, quería pasar esa fecha con, el quaterback (mariscal de campo) del equipo de la escuela, Kristoff. A ella también le gustaba.  
_

\- ¡Ana! _—dijeron sus padres al unísono. Después de eso, Ana recibió un mensaje de Kristoff e inició una conversación con él. Elsa, también, se escribía con su novio, Hans, quién había ido con su familia a las Islas del Sur. Mientras que Olaf estaba muy ocupado jugando. Luego, pasaron a comer un poco, mientras llegaban a casa de los abuelos.  
_

**...**

\- ¡Hola, papá! _—decía Kate, cuando su papá abría la puerta._

\- ¡Hola, Katie, princesa! Que bueno que ya llegaron, tu mamá ha estado preparando comida desde que se levantó. _—mientras tenía abrazada a su hija, volteó a ver, que su esposa no hubiera escuchado, ella seguía en la cocina. Y no es que cocinara mal, si no que lo tenía a él probando todo y hasta estaba satisfecho como para no comer en una semana—_ Hola, Louis _—extendiendo su mano y dando un abrazo._

_\- _Hola, Señor... Digo, William. _—sonrieron sus hijos, quienes estaban atrás. Su papá parece que no aprendía a llamarlo por su nombre._

\- Mis princesas y príncipe, ¿cómo se han portado? _—abrazando a los tres, al mismo tiempo._

\- Ho-Hola, abuelo. _—dijo Elsa, casi sin aire en sus pulmones._

\- Pues, muy bien, abuelo. _—decía Ana, con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que le iba muy bien en sus clases y no habían quejas de ella.  
_

\- Eeh... __—_titubeando— _Seee... bien. __—_Olaf era conocido como "el travieso" de la familia, apesar de que era uno de los mejores de su clase, es inquieto. Seguramente, su hiperactividad, su curiosidad por las cosas, lo hacia ser uno de los mejores._

_\- _Bien_ __—_fue lo único que dijo— __Pasen adelante, por favor._ ___—__haciéndose a un lado.__

**...**

\- Hmmm... Que rico está todo. __—___Louis, que se metió a la boca un poco más de toda la comida que había hecho su suegra. Realmente, estaba deliciosa la cena de Navidad._

\- Gracias, querido. __—___Le sonrió Sofia._

\- De hecho, sí. Lástima que a mí no me gust... __—___recibió un golpe, por abajo de la mesa, de parte de Elsa. Sabían que a Olaf no le apetecía mucho el salmón; pero sus padres le habían prometido comprarle algo a cambio de que se lo comiera. Tal parece, ese regalo ya no lo recibiría por abrir su boca._

\- ¡No le gusta el frío! __—___dijo Elsa._

\- Claro que sí, eso sí me gusta. __—___decía molesto, después de unos segundos reaccionó__—___ Uhm... lo que no me gusta es que... hm... ya no tengo más que tomar. Sí... eso. __—___se paso su mano en la sien._

\- Yo te serviré más. __—___fue Kate quien hablo, viéndolo amenazadora por lo que había dicho, bueno, casi dicho._

\- Gracias, mamá. —_sumiso por la situación._

\- Y... ¿tienes novio, princesa? __—___preguntó William, dirigiendo su vista a su nieta mayor._

\- Sí, se llama Hans. Estudiamos juntos. __—a sus papás les agradaba Hans, pues, era muy amable el muchacho y con honores en la escuela.__

_-_ Es muy privilegiado de tenerte como su novia. __—___le decía su abuela._

\- Creo que alguien se va a casar __—___toció Ana, quién había permanecido callada._

\- Nadie se va a casar, Ana. __—___le vió muy serio, Louis__—__ _No, por el momento. __—___aclarando a lo que se refería__—__ _Elsa irá a la Universidad el próximo año, yo pienso que no es tiempo para eso, ¿correcto?

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso. __—___William__—__ _Ahora, algunos jóvenes no les agrada el estudio, así que no siguen en la universidad. Bueno, aunque, en ocasiones, es por otros motivos.

\- Yo SIEMPRE le digo eso a Elsa y Ana, abuelo, tú no tienes por qué preocuparte. __—___Olaf, con sus ocurrencias._

\- Tú no... ¡Agh! __—___Elsa iba a explicar que no era así; pero prefirió no hacerlo, ya todos en la mesa sabían cómo era él.  
_

\- ¿Y qué piensas estudiar, cariño? __—___preguntó su abuelo, pues, ellos dos habían estudiado Leyes, en una universidad de Inglaterra. Fue allí donde se conocieron. Por otro lado, su mamá había preferido ser Médico Forense; pero su papá era Abogado, ya que, era como una "tradición" en su familia._

\- Medicina y pienso especializarme en Cardiología o Pediatría, aunque eso lo pensaré después. __—___respondió Elsa, con una sonrisa. Ella pensando en su futuro, por supuesto._

\- Además, creo que si alguien se casa, sería Ana. __—_Olfa, nuevamente. Cuando se creía que ese tema ya estaba olvidado.  
_

\- ¿Y por qué no molestas a Elsa con Hans, ellos sí son novios? __—___preguntó Ana, provocando un sonido al soltar su cubierto._

\- Porque... Uhm... __—___Olaf se puso pensativo, reflexionando su respuesta y los adultos solo escuchaban__—__ _¿Puedo responder más tarde? __—___pausa, _haciendo un gesto con su boca___—___ Y... Hans me regaló dulces la última vez que llegó, tu novio no me ha dado nada, ergo no me ha ganado. __—___levantó sus hombros__—__ _No veo, ni siquiera, intentos de su parte. __—___siguió comiendo. Elsa se bufó del comentario._

\- No creo que sea tí, a quién tenga que _"ganarse"_, Olaf. __—___le explicó Elsa, mientras que levantaba sus cejas. Y defendió a su hermana__— ___Kristoff y Ana no son nada...__ __— y casi como un __susurro, agregó__—__ __no, por el momento.__  
__

\- Verás... __—___se acomodó en su lugar, poniendo _ambos codos en la mesa, las veía fijamente_—__ _Yo soy el responsable si algo les llega a pasar a mis preciosas hermanas y...

\- ¿En dónde entran los dulces ahí? __—___preguntó curiosa, la menor de la familia._

\- Buena pregunta, Ana. __—___le siguió Elsa. Era un conspiración contra su hermano.  
_

\- En que... uhm... si yo estoy feliz, todos somos felices. Simple, queridas. __—___exagerando su amabilidad, al final__—__ _ No más preguntas. __—___Ellas solo suspiraron y rieron, los demás siguieron comiendo... "jóvenes, jóvenes" pensaron._

**...**

Luego, pasaron a la sala, faltaban 5 minutos para la media noche, entonces, Olaf fue hacía el piano que estaba cerca. Los demás voltearon cuando escucharon las primeras notas de "Joy to the World".

\- Alegría para el Mundo... el Señor está por venir... __—___Sofia y William____— ___Que la tierra reciba a su Rey... ___—______Olaf aumentó un poco la velocidad—___ Dejen a cada corazón le haga espacio._.._

___—__Louis y Kate l_e sigui_eron. Louis, Elsa y Ana, hacían chasquidos lentos—__ _y el Cielo y la naturaleza cantarán... y el Cielo y la naturaleza cantarán... y el Cielo, el Cielo y la naturaleza cantarán...

__—Ana y Elsa, mientras Olaf regresaba a tono normal, dejando los chasqui_dos__—___ __Alegría para el mundo, el Salvador reina... Dejen que los hombres comiencen a cantar... ___—______Olaf aumentó un poco la velocidad, de nuevo— ___Mientras que los campos, los lagos... las rocas, colinas y llanuras... Repita la alegría que suena __—_se unió a ellas, O_laf_— _____Repitan la alegría que suena... Repitan, repitan la alegría que suena...

_____—__todos cantando—___ Él reina el mundo con verdad y gracia... y hace a las naciones probar... La gloria de Su Justicia... Y las maravillas de Su Amor... Y las maravillas de Su Amor... Y las maravillas, las maravillas de Su Amor..___.___ _____—__iniciaron los chasquidos más rápidos, en eso sonaban las campanas avisando la media noche, y se unían en un abrazo. Erizando la piel de algunos, por la emoción— ___Alegría para el Mundo... el Señor está por venir... Que la tierra reciba a su Rey... Dejen a cada corazón (Dejen a cada corazón___—____corearon, Ana y Elsa___—____) le haga espacio (le haga espacio___—____nuevamente, Ana y Elsa___—____)... y el Cielo y la naturaleza cantarán... y el Cielo y la naturaleza cantarán... y el Ciiiiielo, el Cielo y la naaaaturaleza cantaraaaaán. ____—_____rieron todos, ya era Navidad. Juntos, una vez más. Ahora, e__s tiempo de ir a dormir_ y esperar _a que venga Santa Claus con los regalos._____

**—**_____Jo-Jo-Jo_____**___—___**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero les haya gustado. Si hay algún error, disculpen. Eeeeeeeen fin, que tengan una Feliz Navidad y un excelente, por supuesto, bendecido infinitamente, Año Nuevo 2015. :D**

**Un fuerte abrazo y saludos espaciales,**

**:)**

**P. D. Este fic se lo dedico a MI FAMILIA, por el amor y apoyo que me dan siempre. A LAS PERSONAS que conocí en este último año -tanto físicamente, como en FF- y, por supuesto, a las personas que ya conocía desde hace tiempo. ¡Gracias a Dios porque ellos existen! :) Y Gracias a Dios porque ustedes existen, también. C:**


End file.
